And There She Was
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy remembers lost love, and thinks on what could have been as she observes what is. Written for the Hillstar Valentine's Day Remus/Narcissa challenge. More inside! I am NOT JK Rowling, I make no money writing.


**This was written for Hillstar's Remus/Narcissa Valentine's Day challenge. Its a one-shot, and though the prompt was 'bitter-sweet' I did a bit too much bitter I think. Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

Narcissa was dreading the entire event. It wasn't so much that she knew Lucius was only dragging her along in a new dress and her finest jewelry as a status piece, because she was far too used to that. It was that there would be several girls from Beauxbaton's Magical Academy and therein lay the potential to _know. _Somewhere in the that class of French speaking, fine silk wearing witches was the only proof left on the planet of the one thing she Narcissa Black had ever done against her family's wishes, and the one thing she'd ever done that followed her own heart.

The crowd at the school was larger than she had expected, but thinking on it now it all made sense. Three of the four Champions had their entire families present, and there were other school's officials, Ministry Members for three different countries, and normal spectators as well as press. Lucius pulled her through the crowd, eased her along really, where she had to smile and curtsy to the right people, or face his wrath later that night. All the while though, Narcissa scanned the crowd. Some deep part of her wanted to see the girl, the one she only got to hold for a fleeting moment, her first born.

_She was only a sixth year, and he a seventh. But his kindness, and the quiet way he kept himself was more captivating than anything else. Many of the boys at Hogwarts made it a point to fawn over the Black sisters in an odd attempt to gain favor with the very rich and powerful pureblood family, but Remus Lupin never paid it much mind. He was more reserved that Narcissa's noisy cousin, Sirius, though he was one of his best friends. He never put up with the feud between the houses either. It was a slipping grade that first brought Narcissa into Remus' path. Her charms grade was failing fast, and if she hoped to be a good wife for whomever her family chose to barter her off to, she needed to have it brought up. There would be hell to pay over the holidays if not. _

_Remus agreed to meet her in secret and tutor her, as she knew his grades were some of the highest in the school. It was during their quiet, hidden lessons that her affections grew. His smile, the gentle touch of his hand on hers as he corrected her wand movements, it set her heart to flutter. She knew her family wanted her specifically for Lucius Malfoy, but the dread he set in her stomach was not easily overcome. He was cold, easily angered and known to get violent. Unfortunately for Narcissa she was born into a family that valued her only as breeding stock. So she held to these quiet moments with Remus, where she was treated more as an equal than by any boy before._

_Their meeting in secret turned quickly from Charms lessons, however. It became stolen kisses and whispered promised neither really thought could ever be kept. Dreams of running away, and secrets which must never be told. Her family would've hated this boy no matter what; no doubt about it. Halfblood and halfbreed, there was never a hope for their love to truly grow. It never bothered her, the lycanthropy, other than the pain it caused. She couldn't go visit him during his healing, risking being caught by a cousin or fellow Slytherin that would report it to Mother immediately._

_And it wasn't until her own sickness started that she knew there was a problem._

_Madam Pomfrey was very calm about the entire situation, and offered all the help she could. A baby for a sixth year Howgarts student wasn't entirely unheard of, but the matron knew that this one would likely be killed by family who would see no punishment due to their place in society. Madam Pomfrey helped Narcissa contact her eldest sister, for Andromeda had already been forced out of the family. She had a fairly young child of her own, and couldn't keep_

_ this one as well, but she knew of a family that could. They lived in France, which to Narcissa sounded like the best course of action for her child. Send her somewhere she couldn't be found and hurt._

_Narcissa never told Remus of their baby girl. She simply didn't want to see him hurt. She stopped meeting with him, and the pain in his eyes as they passed in the halls was enough on her heart as it was. Madam Pomfrey was quite gifted with glamor charms, and was able to keep the child a secret up until birth. No one knew of the little girl with the large green eyes and sandy blond whips of hair, but Narcissa sent with her all of her hopes, dreams, and whispered promises that had once been shared with the babe's father whom she loved so much._

It was at the second task in this barbaric tournament that Narcissa managed to see what she wasn't sure she wished. The girl had her cheekbones, ears, and stance, but it was her eyes and smile that let Narcissa know this was in fact, her child. Her eyes, so green they seemed to glow, and a smile so cheerful and kindly that it broke her heart. Remus' smile. His eyes. Things she'd only dreamed of actually seeing on her child. The girl was beautiful, graceful, and it ached to behold her. She was healthy, and looked incredibly happy. It helped set to rest all doubt that sending her away had been the right thing. It was only for a moment Narcissa was able to see, to watch the girl as she laughed with her friends, but in that moment, her heart felt healed and full again.

* * *

**Here we are, at the end. I hope you enjoyed my little story. I changed some ages for this, so don't hate me too much. PLEASE REVIEW as if this was good I want to know, but also I may come back to this pairing. It has a tragic beauty to it.  
**


End file.
